Demons, Angels, Destiel
by Arckangel
Summary: Just something I work on when I have a writer's block. Sam and Dean are demons and Castiel is an angel. Destiel is in it, of course. Not sure about plot considering it is pure free-writing. Going to be rated M for most likely language, torture, smut, blood/gore.


**So this will just be all random chapters that I work on to get out of a writer's block. I figured I mind as well post them. It's pretty much all A/Uish.**

**Sam and Dean are demons; Castiel is an angel. Because this is free-writing, I don't entirely know where its going to go.**

**There will be Destiel though. : ) . Rated M to be safe.**

**Enjoy my random working-out-the-block fic.**

**A lot of stuff will seem confusing to begin with but more will be explained as I go on.**

**. . .**

Dean took a deep breath as he spread out his long, sharp leathery wings and sighed in relief from the release of tension. It had been a while since he used them. He stared up at the gate which was made of human bones arching around a portal that swirled in colors of black, blue and gray. He hadn't left Hell in almost a thousand Hell years. He was somewhat worried about what Earth was going to be like now.

"Are you excited?" another voice sounded. Dean turned his attention to his brother, who stood much taller tan himself and happened to have much larger wings and a thicker spaded tail. Dean wouldn't admit the jealousy he felt about that. He couldn't complain much because he worked his way up the ranks down in the pit. Working with Alastair had its benefits and one of them being that he became second best at torture in Hell itself, right below Al. Other demons would flee in terror of Dean when he was in a bad mood.

Sam worked his way up the ranks as well and was now in charge of a huge group himself. He was what would be considered a bounty hunter. He could hunt down demons who ran off or did something bad. He was great at what he did. He had never had a problem catching any case he was put on. At the moment, they were on their way to Earth to work on catching angels.

Dean wasn't afraid of angels even though he was told about their smiting abilities. He and Sam are supposed to catch angels and torture them for answers. Lucifer's orders were strict and law; you do not disobey him without severe consequences.

"You really think any of these angels are going to give us information on Michael?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Sam shrugged, his wings stretching themselves, "With you working on them, I'm sure they will."

Dean smirked, "Yeah...that's true."

"Lucifer told me all of the tricks on catching angels and what their weaknesses are," Sam explained, his own tail waving leisurely.

"Teacher's pet," Dean teased, earning a smack on the shoulder.

"He just knows I'm the best at what I do," Sam defended, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah...you keep telling yourself that. I think he has a thing for you," Dean said, letting out a laugh. Sam went to punch him but Dean wrapped his tail around his brother's leg and pulled, causing Sam to fall onto his back.

Sam jumped back up and glared at him with what Dean deemed as one of his bitchfaces.

"Alright, enough screwing around boys, you have work to do," another demon's voice sounded behind them.

"Meg, I thought you were going to slaughter a town or something?" Sam asked.

"I'm on my way now," Meg said before spreading out her lighter wings and rushing through the portal.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other one more time before rushing through the portal themselves.

. . .

. . .

"Cassie, you sure your ready?" Balthazar questioned, staring closely at his friend.

Castiel spread out his long, arched deep ebony wings and folded them against his back, nodding, "I'm ready."

"When was the last time you were on Earth?" Balthazar asked, his own white wings stretching slightly.

"Not since I was human," Castiel replied slowly, "But I've been watching over for a while now."

Balthazar nodded, "We are going to have to go our separate ways, you know that, right?"

Castiel nodded, "I know my orders. I am in charge of protecting Kansas from demons."

Balthazar gave a smile and stared around the Heaven which Castiel liked to visit. He didn't find it quite intriguing at all but they had very different tastes.

Castiel just stared at the way Balthazar's pure white wings seemed to crystallize in the light and he frowned slightly, wishing he had wings so beautiful. He was not created as an angel, though and that was where the difference was. He was recruited from his Heaven to become an angel - a long process which he didn't like to remember. It had been painful.

That made the difference between the angels. The ones who had been human before had black wings while pure angels had white wings. There was a war happening on Earth. Lucifer was out on the prowl and his demons were trying to take over humanity. A lot of angels were already lost and that was why they resorted to recruited human souls. He'd been training for many years now.

Castiel didn't remember much of his human life for he wanted to block it out. All he remembered was being beaten to death by a group of men he didn't know. He frowned at the memory, wondering why all humans deserved to be protected when most of them were that cruel.

Balthazar gave Castiel one last smile before spreading his wings out to their full extent; Castiel followed suit and with a thrash of wings, they fled down to Earth.


End file.
